Harry Potter: the True Savior
by deathknighttimas
Summary: It was not the child of Snow White ,and Charming to break the curse. It was their grandson who they have to share grandparent duties with Maleficent. Harry now has to deal with not only Voldemort ,but threats from other worlds as well. Ouat/HP/Marvel/Disneycrossover HarryxHarem LilyxGoodBellatrix
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the True Savior**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry Potter/Disney/Once upon a time/Gargoyles/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxPavartixLavenderxMeridaxDaphnexTracey

LilyxBellatrix CharmingxSnow MaleficentxPoll result Past OCxOC Future OCx?

Good Bellatrix Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing No James Potter. Bellatrix is the adopted daughter of Lord Potter,and Lady Potter. Different Marauders)

 **Potion Class leads to new plans, soulbonds break a Curse,and the Sorting Hats warning.**

The first Potion class for most schools of magic through out the world is usually for first years is a class to go over safety measures,and basic potion skills. But at Hogwarts because of a vengeful Severus Snape the Gryffindor-Slytherin first year class was forced to brew one of the must difficult potions,and illegal for anyone but the Ministry and Gringotts to preform the Blood Heritage potion. The potion not only shows parents and grandparents,but inherited abilities and Soul mates if any. Most of the Slytherins,and for some reason Ron were trying unsucessfully to mess up Harry ,and his partner Hermione's potion. As soon as they were done Professor Snape grabbed Harry's arm,and pulled out a potion knife. While ignoring most of the outrage from most of the Gryffindors and the four slytherins. As Professor Snape sliced Harry's hand, Dean Thomas,and Seamus Finnegan ran out of the class room as fast as they can to get help from another teacher. Professor Snape took the bloody knife ,and dropped three drops of Harry's blood in to the potion. The potion began to swirl, turn gold,and caused a bright flash of light. The smoke rising from the potion ,and headed to a piece of parchment that was at Harry's work station. As the blood red letters appeared on the parchment read.

 _Prince Harry James Potter_

 _Inherited Titles_

 _Crown prince of Snow Charming Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest._

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Prince of Unknown blocked by Grandfather until claimed._

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black_

 _Mothers multiple due to the Hera,and Artemis gift potion_

 _Lillian Evans-Potter aka Thorn Odindottir (Alive location Asgard Memories blocked by the order of Odin)_

 _Bellatrix Lilith Potter (Alive Location Azkaban prison because of Mistaken Idenity innocent)_

 _Grandfathers_

 _David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Alive Location Storybrooke Maine United States Memories Blocked because of the Dark Curse)_

 _Odin Borson (Alive location Asgard)_

 _Charlus Potter (Deceased Murdered by Lucius Malfoy. Blood Adoption Potion)_

 _Eric Evans (deceased Murdered by Severus Snape)_

 _Unknown(Location Unknown)_

 _Grandmothers_

 _Mary Margaret Blanchard aka Snow White(Alive Location ,and Status see Prince Charming)_

 _Maleficent (Alive Location Storybrooke Maine Status Stuck in Animagus form because of the Dark Curse)_

 _Frigga (Alive Location Asgard forbidden to raise subject by Odin's Decree)_

 _Dorea Potter nee Black (Deceased murdered by Narcissa Malfoy nee Black)_

 _Rose Evans nee Smith (Deceased murdered by Severus Snape)_

 _Godfathers_

 _Timothy Greengrass (Alive Location Greengrass Manor)_

 _Nick Fury ( Alive Location S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier New York City)_

 _Sirius Black (Alive location Azkaban Prison Innocent Framed by Peter Pettigrew(Alive Location Hogwarts))_

 _Horace Slughorn (Alive Location Number Seven Privet Drive, Little Whinging,Surrey)_

 _FIlius Flitwick (Alive Location Hogwarts)_

 _Godmothers_

 _Melissa Greengrass nee Lovegood (Deceased Murdered by Delores Umbridge)_

 _Minivera McGonagall (Alive location Hogwarts)_

 _Alice Longbottom (Alive location St. Mungo unable to care for subject due to Insanity Potion brewed by Severus Snape ,and given by Delores Umbridge)_

 _Maria Hill (Alive Location S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier)_  
 _Soulmates_

 _Hermione Jean Granger(Location Hogwarts)_

 _Padma Patil (location Hogwarts)_

 _Pavarti Patil (Location Hogwarts)_

 _Lavender Rose Brown (Location Hogwarts)_

 _Daphne Ann Greengrass (location Hogwarts)_  
 _Tracey Mary Davis(location Hogwarts)_

 _Princess Merida of Clan DunBroch (Location Storybrooke Maine under the Dark Curse)_

 _Abilities_

 _Immune from Heart Extraction_

 _Multiple Animagus (Ability Blocked by Severus Snape. Only Two forms known right now Raven,and Hebridean Black Dragon(an inherited form))_

 _Asgardian Strength (Blocked by Odin Borson can only be unlocked on his order)_

 _Natural mastery of Ancient Runes_

 _Natural mastery of Transfiguration (Blocked by Severus Snape)_

 _Natural mastery of Charms (Blocked by Severus Snape)_

 _Natural master of Potions (Blocked by Severus Snape)_

 _Unknown ablities information is block by Unknown Grandfather._

 _Dragon-Tongue(will grew influence right now is basically baby talk)_

 _Natural prodigy of Alchemy (Blocked by Severus Snape)_  
 _Natural Healing (In a state of self made shut-down due to over use)_

"I can't let this out Avada.",said Severus Snape as he began to cast the curse as he was hit in the chest with three red bolts of magic.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor each to ,and for letting us know. Class is dismiss. Minivera can you take Harry up to my office. I will be there as soon as Severus is properly secured so that the Aurors can take him easily.",said Dumbledore as Professor Flitwick,and McGonagall enter the room. As Professor McGonagall ,and Harry went up to the Headmaster's office unknownly being followed by Daphne,Tracey,Lavender,and Hermione. Pavarti went to go get her sister.

"Sit down ,and relax Mr. Potter. I will have some refreshments sent here. I hope Professor Dumbledore will be here shortly.",said McGonagall as she left the office.

"Are you alright Harry?",asked Hermione

"I am both sad, and confused that one of my mothers abandoned me.",said Harry

"It is not your or her fault. She was most likely ordered by her father.",said Daphne

"That is quite sound reasoning ten points to Slytherin.",said Professor Dumbledore as he lead the Patil sisters.

"I have a question. How in the name of Merlin is Maleficent is real along with Snow White ,and Prince Charming?",asked Hermione

"I can explain.",said the Sorting Hat surprising the students

"If would be so kind to do so.",said Dumbledore as he sit down at his desk as tea set appeared.

"You see there are multiple some what connected worlds much like the nine worlds in Norse mythology. There are the world without color where most of your mundane horror stories exist,Oz,Neverland,Wonderland,and the Enchanted Forest to name a few. The characters you named are from the Enchanted Forest where all of the mundane fairytales exist. There is also a special individual selected by the Sorcerer,and his apprentice called the Author who goes around the different world to record all of the stories. Actually young has met the Apprentice while fleeing from his adopted cousin during of those accrused 'Harry hunting' games.",said the Sorting hat

"Who is the Sorcerer?",asked Padma curiously.

"I can't reveal who the Sorcerer as vow was made so I can't reveal the identity of the Sorcerer.",said the Sorting Hat

"Why don't you get to know each other while I contact your parents,and the Ministry To get Bellatrix Potter a new trial?",asked Dumbledore

"Albus can you take me with you. I need to talk to you about several important matters.",said the Sorting hat which cause Dumbledore to pick up the hat ,and carried it with him out of the room. As soon as the door closed a massive magical shockwave took place.

"What is the world was that?",asked Dumbledore

"That would be the Dark curse breaking. I need to warn you about several potenial threats to the school.",said the Sorting Hat

"What kind of threats?",asked Dumbledore with a serious tone.

"For just there are the countless enemies of Asgard as well as the Evil Queen. But the one threat is not directed a ,but to .",said the Sorting hat.

"Who is this threat?",asked Dumbledore

"Pan with his cursed shadow. You see has the one thing the Pan needs.",said the Sorting hat

"What is it?",asked Dumbledore curiously

"The heart of the true believer. In order for Pan to stay young,and live forever. He needs Mr. Longbottoms heart for some dark ritual of some kind.",said the Sorting hat

(A/N Harry's Dragon form it is the only one Harry Potter series dragon species that is the closes to Maleficent's dragon form.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter the True Savior**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry Potter/Disney/Once upon a time/Gargoyles/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxPavartixLavenderxMeridaxDaphnexTracey

LilyxBellatrix CharmingxSnow MaleficentxPoll result Past OCxOC Future OCx?

Good Bellatrix Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing No James Potter. Bellatrix is the adopted daughter of Lord Potter,and Lady Potter. Different Marauders)

 **Unspeakables in Storybrooke,Harry meets Grandparents and In-laws,and Traitor's Capture**

There was a ringing comming out of Daphne's pocket while the group of young lovers were talking.

"What is that noise?",asked Lavender curiously as Daphne pulled a cellphone out of her pocket.

"It's my cellphone. My dad is a freelance magical researcher for the Department of Mysteries when he is not busy with the family import company or getting ready to take over as Lord Greengrass when ever my grandfather passes. My dad figured out how to make mundane technology work in heavy magical areas.",explained Daphne

"Who is texting you?",asked Hermione thinking about asking to modify her cellphone so it make it easier to contact her parents during the school year.

"My dad, he said that he is going to Storybrooke Maine for Unspeakable bussiness.",said Daphne

"Can you text your dad about the people on the list that in Storybrooke Maine?",asked Harry

"Sure thing.",said Daphne as she began texting.

Meanwhile in the center of Storybrooke, Maine, the magical shockwave began to move throught the town. As the townspeople began to feel the effects of the dark curse being lifted off of them a group of forty purple robe figure with their hoods up covering their faces appeared. In the skies above the town a large flying aircraft carrier appeared.

"Okay lets begin by organizing tables for registering true identities as well as any magic users. Then if they are looking for missing family members send them to another table in order to maybe reducing the search easier. If you find whom ever casted this curse S.H.I.E.L.D. will hold them in the Helicarrier prisoner until it is decided what to do with the ones responsable. Any magical Items must be recorded including effects. The items that may need to be studied further please ask the owner to accompany the item in question.",said Timothy Greengrass

After about five minutes an American Unspeakable came over to him ,and said,"I found the one who casted the curse. It's the mayor. I put magic restricting cuffs on her."

"I will contact Director Fury to let him know we have a prisoner for pick up.",said Timothy as he pulled out his cellphone ,and notice that his daughter Daphne left a text. He called his old school friend Nick Fury to let him know about the prisoner ,and that Harry Potter their common godson was forced to do the blood heritage potion to get ready to go meet him.

" **Point me Maleficent!",** casted Timothy which caused his wand to point to the town Library "I need you three of you to go find Snow White aka Mary Margaret Blanchard,Prince Charming aka David Nolan,Princess Merida of Clan DunBorch ,and Merida's Parents or Guardians."

Timothy entered the Library ,and headed in to a mine shaft elevator which he got on ,and turned on heading down. As the elevator reached the bottom Timothy notice there was a Hebridean Dragon. As the dragon took notice Timothy raised his wand,and casted," **Protego Totalum".** A shield of magic rose up blocking the dragon's fire from reaching him.

'Okay Timothy think why is there a dragon in here,and where is this Maleficent?',thought Timothy as he decided to try out a theory. **"Homorphus"** ,casted Timothy as he pointed his wand at the dragon. The dragon began to shrink as it spin around,and when it was human sized the dragon scales turned in skin. Where once the mighty dragon stood was a woman in her thirties wearing a black dress with a headpiece that looks like the dragon's horns. She had a dragon theme staff.

"Are you alright?",asked Timothy as he walked over to her.

"Yes I just haven't been in my human form for a while. Who are you?",asked Maleficent

"I am Timothy Greengrass. I am the British Unspeakable representative for the research for what happen to this town.",said Timothy

"I need your help to find my daughter,and what is a Unspeakable?",asked Maleficent as they head to the elevator.

"Actually I came to find you so that I can unite you with your grandson. An Unspeakable is a magical researcher for a magical goverments in their countries.",said Timothy as they enter the elevator.

"I have a grandson?",asked Maleficent suprised.

"Yes although you will have to share grandparent duties with two other couples. You see his other mother while she was born to a royal couple from your world, she was a goddess forced in to reincarnation most likely for a punishment, and a lesson.",explained Timothy

"Do you know my daughter,and her lover?",said Maleficent as the notion of two gender lover having a child together is not a uncommon thing from her world.

"Yes I am one of their best friends in the school. We fought along side each other to fight the most recent dark lord. We formed a kind of a student protection group called the Marauders while we were in school. As an added advantage against bullies we became Animagus.",said Timothy

"What is an Animagus?",asked Maleficent curious to learn more about her daughter.

"An Animagus is a magic user that can turn him or her self in to a animal. You are actually the first that at least I have seen that can turn in to a magical animal. We became Animagi for another reason. One of our friends is a werewolf. Werewolves don't attack animals. In order to combat the lonely full moons we would go with him in animal form to keep him company as it was years before the Wolfbane potion was invented. The Wolfbane potion allows a werewolf to keep their human mind.",said Timothy as the elevator reached the Library. They continue to walk until they reach the infomation gathering table.

"Sir we found them.",said French Unspeakable as he showed a group of five adults,and a red hair girl who appears to be eleven. There is a pair of scottish deerhounds sitting next to the red hair girl.

"Any thing I need to know about them Jacque?",asked Timothy

"Yes, Merida is a mundaneborn,and three scottish men are family allies that are acting coguardians as we can't find her parents. They are Lord Macintosh,Lord MacGuffin,and Lord Dingwall.", said Jacque

"Any important discovery found before I leave?",asked Timothy curious about any results.

"Yes we may found a new method for werewolf self control. We are going to investigate it altought it could take weeks.",said Jacque as he began to walk away an African American man with a shave head ,and an eye patch walked over towards Timothy.

"It is good to see you Prongs.",said man

"Yes it the same Sneak. May I introduce Bella's birth mother Maleficent. Maleficent this is Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.",said Timothy

"So what is plan to get all of us to Hogwarts?",asked Fury

"I need to change robes quickly so we will be slidekeying to my home then slidekeying to Hogsmeade then walk the rest of the way. Most likely we will have to pick up my parents, and my youngest.",said Timothy

"What is slidekeying?",asked Maleficent curiously.

"It is a more user friendly version of a portkey. Instead of falling in to destination you stand in one location then appear at your destination. **Slidetus.** ",said Timothy as he pointed his wand at piece of rope.

"Everyone gather around. You are seperated for a special reason. Snow White,and Charming you are selected, because the person we are going meet is your grandson. For Merida ,and the three lords it is, because of a soulbond as well as a potenial new school for Merida. We will first be stopping at my home in England so that I can change and pick up the remaining members of my family. Then we will head to Hogsmeade the local village where we will walk up to Hogwarts which is a school for witchcraft and sorcery in Scotland.",said Timothy

"How are we suppose to get there by flapping our arms?",asked Lord Macintosh jokenly

"No we are using a mode of magical transportation that I invented. Everyone hold on to this rope.",instructed Timothy as soon as last person put their hand on the rope the group was transported to a very nice noble manor .

"Dad, your back.",said a blond ten year old ran and hugged Timothy.

"It's good to see you Astoria. Can you get your grandparents so that we can go see Daphne at Hogwarts.",said Timothy which cause Astoria to run out of the room in order to come back a few minutes later with black hair man who was starting to grey,and a blond hair woman who was starting to go grey as well.

"Nick it is so good to see you.",said black hair man as he walked over to Nick Fury,and shook his hand

"It is good to see you as well Lord Greengrass.",said Nick Fury

"Nicholas how many times do I have to tell you can call us James,and Andrea.",said Andrea

"Yeah Nick you were so close to Timothy while going to school you might as well call us Mum,and Dad.",said James with as hearty laugh in his voice.

"I need to change quickly so that we can head to Hogwarts.",said Timothy as he walked out of the room. Twenty minutes later Timothy walked in to the room wearing a black robe with a red ,and gold tie. His black hair with blond stripes was now reveal no longer covered by a hood.

"Well lets get going. I got a patronus from Professor Dumbledore. He is sending the carriages to pick us up at the gate.",said Timothy as the group picked up the slidekey to a large gate where a black haired man taller than Lord MacGuffin was with three carriages. To all but Astoria ,and Merida they were black horse bird like creatures connected to the carriages.

"What are those things?",asked Mary Margaret as she pointed at one of the creatures.

"They are Thestrals. They are a subspecies of winged horse. They have a unique trait that they can only be visible to those who have seen someone die.",said Timothy as he helped his daughter in to a carriage. After about a ten minute carriage ride they reach the main door of the castle where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Follow me to the conference room that was made you meeting.",said Professor McGonagall as she lead the group to a conference room that was painted with all of the school colors. Harry along with the girls were there. The girls were sitting with their parents. Professor Dumbledore sat at the head of the table. Timothy ,and his family sat next to Daphne. Snow White ,Prince Charming ,and Maleficent were still standing not wanting to sit next to Harry until was introduced to them.

"I guess introduce myself. I am Timothy Greengrass, Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass,I am Daphne's father,and I am one of Harry's godfathers. This is my daughters Daphne,and Astoria, my parents Lord James Greengrass and Lady Andrea Greengrass nee Longbottom.",said Timothy

"I am David Nolan. I am also known as Prince Charming. This is my wife Mary Margaret also known as Snow White.",said David Nolan which caused the older Grangers to have their jaws drops.

"I am Maleficent.",said Maleficent which caused the older Grangers to faint.

"Albus would you be so kind as to revive them?",asked Andrea which professor Dumbledore did.

"I will explain what caused us to be in this world after introductions are complete.",said Maleficent

"I am Sanjay Patil lord of the house of Patil,and this is my wife Vimala. We are the parents of Padma,and Pavarti.",said Sanjay Patil

"I am Richard Davis lord of the noble house of Davis ,and this is my wife Sophia. Our only daughter is Tracey.",said Richard Davis

"I am Henry Brown,and this is my wife Rose. Lavender is our daughter.",said Henry Brown

"I am Lord MacGuffin,these two rock for brains are Lord Dingwall,and Lord Macintosh. We are allies with Merida's family so we will act as her guardians until we either find them or they come over from some other way.",said Lord MacGuffin

"I am Dr. Duncan Granger,and this is my wife Juliet. I am a Dental Surgeon,and Juliet is a dental care professional. Our only daughter is Hermione.",said Duncan Granger, his voice has a slight scottish accent.

"I am Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am one of Harry's godfathers.",said Nick Fury

"The reason that I called you all here was, because the now former potion professor Severus Snape forced the first year potions class brew the blood heritage test. For those who don't know it is a mastery level potion that is heavily restricted by the Ministry,and the Goblins. The potion not only reveals who the testers parents and grandparents,but ablities and soulmates. Severus forced Harry to take the test it revealed that his soulmates are all of your daughters. The tests also revealed that Lily Potter-Evans is alive as well as his other mother Bellatrix is alive, and falsely imprisoned in Azkaban prison. The test reveal the Sirius Black one of Harry's godfather is innocent ,and that Peter Pettigrew framed him. The test for some reason says that Peter is here at Hogwarts. The last thing is that the test revealed who murdered Bellatrix's adopted parents,and Melissa Greengrass.",said Dumbledore

"Harry's other grandfather must be very powerful in order to block the test from revealing his identity. We are talking more powerful then Merlin himself. But that is something to find out later. We will deal with who murdered the Potters,and my wife later. Peter is a greater current threat that could easily help us get Sirius,and Bellatrix out of Azkaban. **Accio Marauder's Map.** ",said Timothy after about five minutes there was a couple of thuds as piece of parchment slide under the door.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good.",said Timothy as he touch his wand to the map.

"Peter is in the Gryffindor Tower. Maleficent would you like to help capture the traitor to your daughter.",said Nick Fury which caused Maleficent to have a predatory like gleam in her eyes.

A half hour later in the courtyard of the castle.

"After we bind Peter in human form all we have to do is hold him here until the Aurors arrive. **Accio Peter Pettigrew.** ",said Timothy as a grey rat flew out of the castle.

" **Homorphus. Homorphus bindus.** ",casted Timothy which caused the rat to turn into a fat balding man with a rat like face.

"My friends it is so good to see you.",said Peter

"You are not friend. Death eater, and murder.",said Timothy as Fury changed in his black panther form,and Maleficent changed in to her dragon form.

"I didn't betray you.",said Peter

"Liar you betray us as soon as you put that mark on your arm. You are casted out of the Marauders. Lady Maleficent will be taking your place. After Asgard is revealed to world again you will face punishment for your crimes against their royal family.",said Timothy before he shifted in to his stag form.

When Amelia Bones arrived with a couple of squads of Aurors, they found Peter Pettigrew in a middle of a flaming circle with a stag and a panther circling around him,and a Hebridean dragon growling at Pettigrew.

 **Next Chapter Visions of the past and future, Hermione's Royal Heritage.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter the True Savior**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry Potter/Disney/Once upon a time/Gargoyles/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxPavartixLavenderxMeridaxDaphnexTracey

LilyxBellatrix CharmingxSnow MaleficentxPoll result Past OCxOC Future OCxFox

Good Bellatrix Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing No James Potter. Bellatrix is the adopted daughter of Lord Potter,and Lady Potter. Different Marauders)

 **Visions of the past and future, Hermione's Royal Heritage,and the Wizengamot cases .**

After most of the Aurors took Pettigrew,and Snape to the Ministry lock up, Amelia Bones stayed to do interviews. Professor Dumbledore invited the guest to have lunch at the great hall in order so that they can connect with Harry,and his young soulmates. As the lunch was going on a woman with very large glasses,and wearing a very gaudy shawl came in to the great hall. She fell down,and her body began to shake very violently. Timothy Greengrass,Professor Dumbledore,and the Grangers rushed over towards the woman.

"What is wrong with Sybil?",asked Dumbledore

"It is a seizure caused by telekenetic overload. It is common among seers when multiple prophecies are taking place at the same time. Unforunately it always causes the death of the seer in question. The first recorded event of it was the Oracle of Delphi just before the rise of Alexander the great.",explained Timothy as Sibyl Trelawny's body began to glow,and floated in the air.

"What is happening?",asked a scared Zacharias Smith

"The Prophecies have to be revealed some how. I think it would be best to sit back, and relax.",said Timothy Greengrass as the great hall changed in to a bleak desolated waste land were two armies were fighting.

"What are we watching son?",asked Andrea Greengrass

"I believe we are watching the possible extinction of the dark elves as they were planning to turn all of the nine worlds in the Norse believe in to darkness.",said Timothy

"Then who are they fighting?",asked Hermione curiously.

"The armies of Asgard led by Harry's great grandfather Lord Bor Burison of Asgard.",said Timothy as the scene showed a stone container being hit by a rainbow like beam of energy. Then the scene shifted to show an army of giant size creatures fighting a group of six people.

"What are we watching now?",asked Padma curiously.

"The Titanomarchy which is the war between the Titans of Greek mythology,and the elder Olympians. The elder Olympians are the sons and daughters of the Titan Kronos,and the TItaness Rhea.",said Timothy as the scene shifted to show a man with elven like features wooing a a noble woman. Then the scene shifted to a old man wearing purple robes fighting a swirling storm of darkness as the man turn the darkness in to a dagger. The scene showed the man with elven features although is skin is light blue fighting a very small dark purple woman. Then the scene shifted to a Viking village in Norway being attacked by an army of frost giants.

"What are those things dad?",asked Astoria

"Those are Frost giants. We are watching the attempted invasion in 965th C.E. which was repelled by the armies of Asgard lead by Lord Odin Borson, one of Harry's grandfathers.",said Timothy as the scene shifted to show Odin walking in an armory with a pair of seven year old childern a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes,and a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. Then the scene shifted a castle being attacked by vikings as the sun was setting the stone gargoyles began to move.

"How is it possible for gargoyles to move?",asked Dumbledore

"There is a race of magical creatures called Gargoyles. They go in to a stone sleep during the day. Some have been known to study magic. The last record mentioning of Gargoyles in United Kingdoms was during the reign of the Scottish king Malcolm III.",said Timothy as the scene shifted to show Vikings destroying Gargoyles while in there stone sleep. The scene showed a man that looked a lot like Duncan Granger, another man wearing a crown,and a pair of boys finding gargoyles in stone sleep. Then the scene shifted to show the group from before in front of a trio of witches.

"Well now I know that scene in MacBeth is base on true events.",said James Greengrass

"I think that those witches may actually be fairfolk.",said Timothy

"What do you mean?",asked Nick Fury

"I have been sensing the magic from the images. They have a weaker ,but simular magic as the man with elven features.",explain Timothy as the scene showed the man that look like Duncan Granger,and a elderly female gargoyle as the three fairfolk began to cast their spell aging the Duncan Granger lookalike ,and deaging the Gargoyle.

"I can't believe my eyes. That's my dad Lennox.",said Duncan

"It may be possibly that the fairfolk trio gave your father immortality for some reason. Your father may be the oldest living human. For the fact that he was born before Nicholas Flamel,and his wife. It may be interesting to see if he has met the founders of Hogwarts. For all we know he could of been one of the first mundane studies or what most British called muggle studies.",said Timothy as the scene shifted to a miltary lab where a very skinny man entering a strange capsle. The scene caused Professor Dumbledore to go pale in the face. The scene changed to a man wearing an American flag theme outfit fighting a man with a red skull for a head in a jet as the man grabbed a blue cube ,and disappeared in a beam of light. Then the scene shifted to a town in a desert where Timothy,a red hair woman with a fox like tattoo over one of her eyes,another red hair woman with Harry's eyes, Harry, a group wearing armor that is out of this world, Snow White, Charming,Bellatrix Potter,Sirius Black,Remus Lupin and a group wearing animal theme mechsuits as a giant silver armor was walking towards them. Then the scene shifted to a German city where a man wearing a gold horned helmet with a strange specter was forcing a group of people to bow to him, but one old man stood up,and made a speech. The old man appearance made James Greengrass,and Professor Dumbledore pale.

"What is wrong Albus?",asked McGonagall

"That man is Grindelwald. How on earth did he escape Nurmengard?",said Dumbledore as the scene showed the american theme man blocking an energy blast aimed at Grindelwald. The scene shifted to New York City as an alien army invaded with the gold horned man leading them as the american theme hero,a trio of red hair women,Bellatrix Potter,Timothy,Sirius Black,a large green troll like creature ,Grindelwald,Dumbledore,Macbeth,a man wearing red and gold armor,Maleficent,Snow ,Charming,and a man using a bow fighting the alien army.

"Okay that is a interesting battle.",said Sanjay Patil as the scene shifted to show Asgard being invaded by Dark Elves. The scene then shifted to show two men whispering which the magic amplify the voice as they said something that bring shivers down Dumbledore,Nick Fury,and Timothy's spines,"Hail Hydra."

"What is with the shiver?",asked Snow White

"Hydra is a offshoot of the Nazi SS that made the regular SS look like girl scouts.",said Timothy as the scene showed a helicarrier crashing in to a building. The scene then shifted to show a battle in an eastern european country by the group who fought the aliens. Then it shifted to an after party as members of the group trying to lift a hammer as a weird robot enter the room, Then the scene showed the group fighting robots in an eastern european city. The last scene change showed a tall muscular purple figure grabbing a golden gauntlet.

"Okay that was interesting.",said Timothy

The next day at the Ministry of Magic Timothy Greengrass was leading Harry,Snow White,Charming,Maleficent,and Hermione to the Wizenagot chambers where the court cases will take place. Today was the trials of the Malfoys,Severus Snape,and Peter Pettigrew,Sirius Black,and the retrial of Bellatrix 'Lestrange' really Bellatrix Potter. Timothy sat them in the guest seating before he headed down towards the center

"Order in the Wizenagot.",said Elphias Doge who was the advisor to the Wizenagot. He was called in short notice to be the scribe.

"Before the trials take place there is a seat that has a new proxy.",said Professor Dumbledore

"I,Timothy Greengrass heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Greengrass, have been asked by the heiress of the noble ,and ancient clan MacBeth to fill in her family seat until she is of age.",said Timothy as the chair for the clan MacBeth glowed. The chair ,and clan itself was a mystery as the chair just appeared by magic centuries ago ,but not even the greatest magical minds at the time can explain how and where the chair came from.

"As that order of business was taken care of the trials of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,Severus Snape,Peter Pettigrew,and Sirius Black,and the retrial of Bellatrix Lestrange.",said Dumbledore after Timothy took is seat as the prisoners being dragged in.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black for the crimes of murder,being a supporter of the last dark lord ,and attempted line extermination, how do you plead?",asked Elphias Doge

"Not guilty.",said both Lucius,and Narcissa with a smirk on their face.

"Severus Snape for crimes of Muggle Baiting, Murder, being a supporter of the last dark lord,illegal potion brewing,forcing a minor to take the blood inheritance potion with out representatives from either the Ministry or the Goblin Nation. How do you plead?",asked Elphias

"Not Guilty.",said Severus Snape

"Peter Pettigrew for the crimes of mass murder,being a supporter of the last dark lord,not register animagus,and faking your death how do you plead?",asked Elphias

"Guilty.",said Peter Pettigrew

"Sirius Black for the crime of mass murder,and being a supporter of the last dark lord. How do you plead?",asked Elphias

"Not guilty.",said Sirius which cause all of the members of the wizenagot other then Timothy,and Dumbledore whispering to each other.

"Bellatrix Lestrange for the crimes of use of an unforgivable,and being a supporter of the dark lord, how do you plead?",asked Elphias

"Not guilty.",said Bellatrix

"As already determined by the wizenagot you will all be taking the veritaserium to make sure we are getting the truth. Aurors give the prisoners the potion.",said Dumbledore which the aurors did.

"What is your names?",asked Elphias

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.",said Lucius

"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.",said Narcissa

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew.",said Peter

"Severus Tobias Snape.",said Severus

"Sirius Phineas Black.",said Sirius

"Bellatrix Lilith Potter-Evans.",said Bellatrix which caused the members of the Wizenagot to gasp

"Who did you murder?',asked Elphias

"Several Muggles,Muggleborn,squibs,and Lord Charlus Potter.",said Lucius

"Several Muggles,Muggleborn,squibs,and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black.",said Narcissa

"Several Muggles,Muggleborn,and squibs.",said Peter

"Several Muggles,Muggleborn,and squibs.",said Severus

"No one.",said both Sirius and Bellatrix

"Did you willingly join the dark lord?",asked Elphias

"Yes.",said Lucius,Narcissa,Peter,and Severus at the same time.

"Never joined him.",said Sirius,and Bellatrix at the same time.

"Have you ever casted an unforgivable?",asked Elphias

"Yes.",said the four Death Eaters

"Never.",said Sirius,and Bellatrix

"We have heard enough. It is time to vote. For guilty send red sparks,and for innocent send up green sparks . For Lucius,Narcissa,Severus,and Peter cast your votes.",said Dumbledore which a majority of red sparks was sent up

"Well that was clear guilty charge. Now for Sirius Black,and Bellatrix Potter-Evans.",said Dumbledore as a majority of Green sparks is sent up.

"For punishment Lucius,and Narcissa Malfoy life in Azkaban after your magic is bound ,and all of your vaults,titles,and land will be given to your victim's families if any are alive. Severus Snape life in Azkaban after your magic is bound and you memory cleared of all potion recipes and any other important details, your vaults will be given to family members of your victims. Peter Pettigrew you get life as well as your order of Merlin stripped from you, your animagus form permently bounded. Sirius Black,and Bellatrix you are free to go ,and you will be compensated for your time in Azkaban. A thousand galleons for every year,and your medical treatments will be provided by the Ministry. The trial is over.",said Dumbledore as he banged the gavel that he had at his seat. Timothy walked over to Sirius and Bellatrix,and hugged them

"It is good to see you two free again, my brother,and sister in all but blood.",said Timothy as he pulled out two potion vials from his pockets.

"It is good to be free. What are those potions?",asked Sirius

"This is a potion that the Unspeakables developed in case an Unspeakable is sent to Azkaban falsely accused for a crime they didn't commit. It will reverse all of the effects ,but it will require you to eat larger meals in order to counteract the years of near starvation.",said Timothy as he handed a vial to each of them. They drank the potion after about five seconds after the drank the potion they began to look healthier.

"I have a question. How is my son Harry?",asked Bellatrix

"He is good despised being raised by the Dursleys. After be forced to take the blood inheritance potion,he discovered that is soulbond with several girls including my oldest ,and the heiress of the clan Macbeth through her father. The test also revealed both your's and Lily's parents who are alive. Also Lily is actually a Norse goddes that was sent as punishment to be reincarnated as newborn. ",said Timothy

"My birth parents are alive. Where are they?",asked Bellatrix

"Your mother is here,but your father blocked the blood inheritance test. It means that your father could be either a god or a high power fairfolk like the true weird sisters. Your mother is actually from another world where mundane fairytales actually exist. Lily's birth parents are from that world as well. Your in-laws are Snow White ,and Prince Charming.",said Timothy as he led Sirius,and Bellatrix up to the guest seating

"Harry is that you. You grew up so much. I am sorry I missed out so much.",said Bellatrix as she hugged Harry.

"Bellatrix may I introduce you to your birth mother Maleficent,and your in-laws Snow White and Prince Charming.",said Timothy

(A/n Fan casting Bellatrix is played by Lauren Graham, and for Future reference Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea is played by Kelly Bishop.)


End file.
